


Land of the Living

by ceria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, spoilers for MAoS: The Magical Place, trope_bingo fill: presumed dead, wild and inaccurate speculation for the new Cap trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceria/pseuds/ceria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil returns to HQ to confront Nick Fury about his death and recovery. And then doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of the Living

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid rabid bunnies. Tagging this major character death to err on the side of caution. Not that I actually think Clint's going to die in CA2. Note the *presumed* dead, wild speculation, and happy ending (Heh, not that kind of happy ending) tags before you read, please.

Phil drops his Death and Recovery file on Fury's desk. "Good, you found that," Nick says, instantly derailing the argument Phil had spent too much time preparing. What the hell?

"I found most of it. I want to read the rest." Phil's already formed enough arguments to outfox him, because there's no way Fury will agree to this easily.

"I can do one better," Nick replies, and that _look_ on his face. Phil had seen it in Afghanistan for Smith, in Bolivia for Williams, and the last time had been for himself on the Helicarrier - just after being stabbed by an angry, petulant demigod. He wonders who died this time and why Nick assumes it potentially could hurt Phil so much. His team is accounted for on the Bus.

"If you're ready, I can show you." His voice is soft, warning Phil that he's going to hate whatever it is he needs to witness. Nick never spared him for long.

"Show me?" Phil whispers. It's probably a video; he's sure the Doctors recorded every step of his recovery. He isn't fond of the word resurrection and he's uncomfortable with the idea of SHIELD playing god. Being able to bring back the dead? That gets messy fast or ends up sold to the highest bidder. He's practical enough to know it's going to be the latter option, which only reinforces the whole messy issue.

Nick nods and hands Phil a new folder. He's expecting the rest of the file for his own death. But the name on the manila tab is not Phil Coulson. 

Everything inside Phil freezes. "No," he whispers. The file is trembling – it can't be Phil's hands because those are always steady – and it's hard to read the name again as his eyes tear up. Nick gives him that look again; sympathy is such a foreign expression for him. "What happened?"

"The Winter Soldier."

That argument Phil had wanted to have? Gone. There was almost nothing he wouldn't do for Nick; it had been that way for two decades. But for Delta? Phil would give his life over and over again to spare Hawkeye or Widow. A thousand times over with no regret. If there's a chance to bring Clint back, he wants it started _now_.

"Take me to him," Phil says and Nick stares at him for a long moment, letting him regain his composure, before nodding.

The machines and surgeries Phil vaguely remembers haunt his dreams. But seeing them, with Clint's brain bared to those spindly legs, his face ashen and waxy… he grips the rail to keep his balance as Nick flips on the intercom. The Doctors start spewing out updates immediately, doing a double-take as they see Phil standing there, watching.

"I was the guinea pig," Phil mumbles. "The trial run to make sure the Avengers are still around to protect the earth."

"The threats are expanding exponentially," Nick admits. "And there are only so many Gifted humans to protect us. But we have a number of extraordinary, mortal humans," Nick smiles at Phil then as if including him among them, "who are willing to do whatever it takes to remain on this earth to protect it."

"Are you going to implant a sunny beach resort into him as well?"

"I think a different approach might work better. He's been declared dead, which will make his work easier - eventually. But I know a great man who cares for Hawkeye more than life. Someone who's been through this already. If you want, I'll leave him in your care until Barton's ready to return."

"Yes," Phil says with no hesitation. He'd given up Clint when he came back from Tahiti ( _It's a magical place_ ) but now that deception isn't necessary. "And if he doesn't want to return to SHIELD?"

"That's up to him," Nick says easily enough but the words are pretense. They both expect Clint will return when the Avengers assemble again. 

 

###

 

Clint doesn't move as he wakes. The beeping of monitors don't change, the whooshing of machines attached to him don't stutter. There's a slight sway to his bed as if he's on a ship. Then he hears a very slight hum of engines and yeah, he'd recognize a plane anywhere. So he's mobile. It still doesn't mean he's safe.

He remembers burning - literally - and telling Tasha to get the hell out and save herself. He hopes she did. No one should die that way. 

There's someone sitting on his right, shifting in a plastic chair to gain his attention. 

"Clint," a man says and for a moment, Clint thinks this must be the afterlife (or a trap - most likely a trap but he can bide his time. He'd give a lot to pretend this is real however.)

He opens his eyes. "Coulson?" he mumbles, throat dry and sore. "Sitrep."

So Phil tells him a wild story about dying and being brought back. About the Bus where they're currently residing, giving Clint time to recover until Clint decides what he wants to do. 

Half way through the update, Phil moves closer, lacing their fingers together. He's tapping on Clint's arm in Morse code; phrases they taught each other years ago to verify authenticity and it's good enough for now. 

_Okay_ , Clint thinks, bending his fingers around Phil's. _I can work with this_.


End file.
